Elevator Madness
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Bit of R/N fluff. Ryan keeps on getting stuck in an elevator, but this time it's special. T bordering on M. Still T though.


**Fic for csimiamifreak92310 because I kinda sorta stole one of her idea. But she forgives me. But this fic is for you, Iniko. :) **

Natalia held the elevator doors for Ryan after both of them clocked out. "Going home to watch some Burlough reruns?" Natalia joked. Ryan rolled his eyes as he pushed the garage button, it turning orange.

"Shut up. I didn't laugh when you told me you were a "The Marrying Kind" fan." Ryan nudged Natalia in the shoulder lightly.

"You did sorta." Natalia laughed as they descended. "So it's payb-" The elevator suddenly stopped. Then fell an inch or two. "What the hell?" Natalia asked, as Ryan tried all the buttons.

"We're stuck." Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No shit Sherlock." Natalia grumbled. "And no wonder Alexx told you that you had a keen for the obvious." Natalia sighed, helplessly sliding the wall of the elevator, Ryan doing the same, the two now facing each other. "And no reception of course." Natalia grumbled as she pulled out her cell phone.

"We're stuck in a metal box surrounded by concrete. What do you expect?" Ryan sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Keep up that attitude and I'm going to hurt you!" Natalia snapped, nudging his foot. Ryan just glared at Natalia.

"Yeah, there's your Mom gene coming out." Ryan said, Natalia rolling her eyes, shrugging. As much as Natalia was off limits to Ryan- them being coworkers and because of the failed Mexican wrestling date, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Her smile always brought a smile to Ryan's face too- even if they were elbow deep in guts. And her eyes- oh dear god her eyes, big beautiful brown eyes that were always breathtaking an-

"Ryan!" Natalia exclaimed, nudging his foot again. Ryan snapped of his trance, looking at Natalia. Woah, that was like the first time he stared like that since high school.

"Sorry. Was miles away from here." Ryan said. Really, only like a foot away.

"Mm. So what do you do out of the lab?" Natalia smiled. Ryan grimaced, sighing.

"Is there anything to do out of the lab after hectic day?" Ryan laughed, Natalia getting up and walking over to Ryan, sitting next to him.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Natalia giggled, resting her head on Ryan's shoulder, Ryan's heart doing its best not to beat out if Ryan's skin.

"What are you doing?" Ryan tried to laugh.

"You're comfy." Natalia laughed. What the hell, Nat? She asked herself. Where are you trying to get with this? She asked herself, but Natalia wasn't listening to her little voice inside. "For a person that usually pissed off, you're nice." Natalia said.

"I'm not usually pissed off!" Ryan exclaimed. "What in the world made you think that?" Ryan asked, Natalia just smiling and rolling her eyes.

"A few things." Natalia grinned. Ryan lost control and lifted Natalia's chin, kissing her lightly, before Ryan's tongue slipped in between Natalia's lips, Natalia letting out a small moan as his tongue battled with hers. Ryan pulled away from Natalia, Natalia still a bit in shock, and all that was racing through Ryan's brain was that he was going to be slapped, or somehow else hurt in a moment.

But that didn't happen. Instead of slapping Ryan, Natalia offered Ryan a small smile before pulling him into another kiss. But this time Ryan pulled back before anything really happened, that bringing a tad of alarm. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked, his face flushed, his hand cupping Natalia's cheek.

"I would ask you the same question." Natalia said, trying not to show her disappointment.

"You're beautiful…" Ryan stuttered. Suddenly the elevator fell another inch. Natalia cursed softly in Spanish, straddling Ryan. The sound of Natalia talking in Spanish just fed the fire breathing dragon of passion inside of Ryan.

"Does this place have security cameras?" Natalia asked, Ryan looking up at the ceiling.

"Doubt it. If they do, Dave could probabl-" Ryan was scared from talking when Natalia hissed at him in Spanish. "What did you tell me?" Ryan looked at Natalia, slightly baffled.

"I told to shut up. My Spanish is going to pop up now and then so get used to it." Natalia ordered, a slightly evil glint in her eyes, but Ryan only smiled; Natalia's lips against his, their tongues in a fierce battle. Ryan's hands slid under Natalia blouse when suddenly the elevator started moving again.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked when Natalia jumped off of him, helping him to get up.

Natalia grumbled something under her breath it being a mix of Spanish and English, Ryan only catching two words. His last name and "caliente.". The doors opened Ryan and Nat being met face to face with Eric and Calleigh. Calleigh smirked lightly noting the couple's flushed faces.

"Um…" Eric cleared his throat, Calleigh nudging him in the ribs. Hell they had heard half of it their ears were glued to the door just a second before. Calleigh pushed Eric back into the elevator, as Ryan and Natalia carefully slinked out of it.

"This floor is probably unsanitary." Eric muttered, staring at the elevator's floor.

"Shut up. I'm just happy that they figured out what they were missing in life." Calleigh muttered, hitting the close button.

"So your place or mine?" Natalia asked point blank, Natalia's bluntness slightly scaring Ryan.

"Uh…" Ryan uttered, not even sure if he was allowed to answer right now.

"It's fine by me if you're not interested." Not really. Natalia walked off, Ryan attempting to turn on his brain before Natalia entered her car.

"Hey wait up!" Ryan called after her. Natalia froze, turning around to look at Ryan. "My place." Ryan smiled, skidding to a stop in front of Natalia. "I'll make dinner." He said, Natalia staring at him as though he was crazy. "Or not." He laughed, Natalia kissing him before she walked off.

Ryan blinked as Natalia walked off, turning around and blowing him a kiss, before turning the corner.

He may have hated the lab's elevator before, because it kept on getting him stuck in it but now…

…That elevator was his best friend.

-0-

**LOL! I'm still hyper on sugar…I had some frozen fudge…NUM. (: **

**Also who wants to hear something ironic? My radio played "Womanizer" when I was writing the first kiss. xP**

**R&R! and Iniko, I hope this makes up for stealing part of your idea…because now…MY VERSION OF SEASON **_**NINE **_**FINALE TIME! (:**


End file.
